erins_tech_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Portable Devices Page
Portable Devices '-Acceptable Use Policy' Technology is an integral part of education today. It can individualize education, enhance lessons and prepare our students for the modern world. With technology comes responsibility, and the following guidelines are designed to keep our students safe and responsible in the world of technology. This policy will cover internet usage and safety, as well as proper maintenance and care for any school mandated technology devices, including any accessories for the device. The policy must be signed both student and parent(s) or guardian(s). Students will be responsible for: ' -Treat their technology with respect -Keeping their laptop safe and protected when in their care -Students will use laptops and technology as directed by the teacher '-''' Students will follow the teacher’s instructions and only go to sites that are relevant to the lesson, and approved by the teacher. -Emails and internet history will be checked periodically to ensure students are only accessing school appropriate sites. -Students should report anything that they see that makes them feel uncomfortable or unsafe. '''Consequences If students are not following the acceptable use policy, there will be consequences for their actions. Depending on the severity of the actions some consequences will be, but not limited to: -Loss of technology for the lesson. -Loss of technology for the day, week, month or even year. -All work will still be required via other methods. -A phone call or letter will go home to the parents explaining the infraction and reason for the loss of technology. -In severe cases, law enforcement may be called to become involved. '-Strategies for Managing Portable Devices' With 25+ students in a classroom, managing each student and a portable device can be a very daunting task. Here are some strategies and tips that will assist in accomplishing the task. 1. Set Expectations-Set very clear expectations with the students. Go over in detail with the students what is expected of them. Make sure students have a hard copy of the expectations, and have it posted in the room. 2. Set Consequences-Along with expectations, there need to be consequences if they are not met. Go over in detail what the consequences will be if they are not following the rules. As stated above make sure students have a hard copy of consequences and make sure it is posted in the room. 3. Engage and Involve-Make sure that the students are engaged in the lesson. Limit any down time involved, have a plan for students that finish early, and those who are having a hard time keeping up. 4. Monitor, monitor, monitor-make sure you are actively engaged in the lesson, moving around the room, checking devices and asking questions to make sure students are on task. 5. Know when enough is enough-too much of a good thing is still too much. Realize when it is time to move on from portable devices, and engage in other meaningful activities. Bringing your own device (BYOD) is becoming more popular across schools nationwide. One of the reasons it is so appealing, is that the students are bringing a device that they are already familiar with and know how to navigate, they already have an idea of how to troubleshoot the device and fix possible problems. It is a less expensive alternative for some districts who may not have the funding to offer individual devices through the school, or districts with low income families who can not afford to pay deposits or insurance. Additionally, it offers instant and easy communication between teacher, parent and student. There are also drawbacks to the BYOD movement. Depending on the individual student, they may not be able to provide their own device based on economic status, or parents may not agree with their child having their own personal device. If teachers are depending on each student to bring their own device to a lesson, the lesson may not go as planned if students are not diligent about not only bringing their personal devices to school, but bringing them charged and ready to go. Another downfall to BYOD is that you may not know the capability of the device that is being used by each individual student, it may not meet the requirement needed for the activity. One of the biggest disadvantages of BYOD is the distraction it can bring. Many students are unable to handle the temptation of sending a text or sneaking onto a video streaming site. With any other situation, it is important to weigh the pros and cons and determine what is best for your classroom environment.